


Скажи, что я его люблю

by Uzumaki_Kid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Clones, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: Аллура придумала способ, при котором никому из паладинов не придется умирать. А точнее способ, с помощью которого их можно будет вернуть - клонирование.





	Скажи, что я его люблю

Розовый вязкий сироп, похожий на гель для волос, отступил от тела, стало прохладно коже. Лэнс закашлялся, слизь покидала легкие вязкими сгустками, ощущение было не из приятных. Отдышавшись, он растянулся на полу в луже испаряющейся жидкости, протер глаза и уставился в высокий потолок. С потолка на него смотрело бледное лицо Кита, откуда-то сбоку появился яркий свет, холодные пальцы придержали веки.

— Все в порядке! — радостно оповестила Аллура. — Он живой.

Лэнс отдыхал от ощущения, словно его выблевала какая-то космическая жаба, и не мог вспомнить, как он докатился до жизни такой.

— Скажи что-нибудь? — виновато попросил Кит.

Лэнс собирался пошутить.

А потом понял.

Последнее, что он помнил — это как перед сном приходил сюда, в отсек, который они называли между собой «холодильник». Туда, где хранились их запасные тела, — рядами, как куски мяса, в капсулах, наполненных розоватой жидкостью, похожей на гель для волос.

— Вашу ж мать, — сквозь зубы процедил Лэнс. Хотелось одновременно и рыдать, и нарваться на драку, и залезть обратно, включить жидкость, пусть будят следующего… Но следующий тоже будет им.

— Твой мать, — повторил он, еще не понимая — это слезы или то дерьмо, в котором он плавал, стекали по лицу. — Я умер, да? Умер? Как это было?

— Все в порядке, — заверила заботливо Аллура. — Ты тут, с нами. Снова. Ты не умер. Видишь, а тебе не нравилось, ты не хотел…

Лэнс и Кит были ярыми противниками идей принцессы. Оказывается, у альтеанцев давно было открыто клонирование, но действовало оно только на примитивные организмы. Земляне как раз сошли за примитивных. Аллура тогда была вне себя от радости — она считала, что сможет подарить им бессмертие. Наклепать кучу запасных тел и просто менять их, как только умрет нынешнее. «Ваши воспоминания останутся с вами, — убеждала радостная принцесса. — Как с сознанием отца в корабле. Только вы будете настоящими, не кораблем. Вы сможете еще измениться, прожить счастливую жизнь. Никому не придется умирать».

У людей и алтеанцев были разные представления об этике. Если Кит с Лэнсом отказывались наотрез, остальные тоже не спешили воплощать в жизнь эти идеи, просто не были настроены так негативно.

Сама эта идея вызывала тошноту. Но Аллуре очень хорошо удавалось давить на их чувство долга.

— Что, если вы погибнете? Кто тогда будет паладинами?

— Найдете новых, — Кит был непреклонен.

Тогда Аллура уговорила Широ. Он был первым согласившимся, за ним переметнулся и Ханк, который, казалось, колебался только вместе со всеми, а как только согласился капитан — сдался и он. Третьим был Кит — как всегда, с таким выражением лица, словно они с ним никогда не расплатятся. Лэнс скорее сдался — все равно бы Аллура нашла способ сделать это, с его согласием или без. Получилось, что дольше всего колебалась Пидж. Когда для остальных уже были готовы тела, когда даже Лэнс уже недели три как сливал свои воспоминания в машину, Пидж изобразила что-то вроде: «А черт с вами, кто меня вообще будет спрашивать». И тогда у Лэнса как-то от сердца отлегло — он не хотел быть бессмертен один. И не хотел, чтобы кто-то из них оставался «за бортом». Так на одном из верхних этажей появился «холодильник». В нем не было холодно, но все эти тела напоминали развешанное по крюкам мясо.  
До этого Лэнс не умирал, и первым ощущением, когда осознал, почему лежит в малознакомой комнате среди розового желе, был леденящий душу ужас. Все равно что в кровати очнуться утром после своей смерти.

— Я себе обещала, что не буду вам говорить, — Аллура протянула полотенце, Лэнс закрыл им лицо. Кит раздражал, у него было такое выражение лица, словно Лэнс по-прежнему валялся тут трупом… И в то же время… Кит ведь уже проходил это. Он, мать его, сочувствовал. Он в полной мере понимал, намного лучше, чем Аллура, что чувствовал сейчас Лэнс.

Кита тогда всей командой из кабины выскребали. Даже Коран, засучив рукава, тщательно протирал от крови каждый уголок, словно сам был убийцей и заметал следы. У Кита расстегнулся ремень безопасности во время сражения, и его фактически размазало по собственной кабине. Очень бережно его соскребли, как если бы планировали из этих же кусков собрать нового Кита. Но останки сожгли, кабину вычистили до блеска, и только после этого Аллура ушла сюда, за новым Китом.  
Лэнс не ходил тогда с ней. Он закрылся в каюте и выключил свет, нацепил наушники, врубил самую громкую музыку, которая нашлась на корабле, и сидел, уставившись в одну точку. Он стирал для себя всю вселенную и создавал заново, чтобы вместе с ней создать заново и Кита. И он в тот момент благословлял и в то же время проклинал Аллуру с ее технологией. Но Лэнс понял — он не выдержал бы, если бы тогда Кит умер насовсем.

Сначала было непривычно. Вот он только недавно собирал труп Кита в мешки, и вот тот уже сидит на диване в одном из главных залов. Словно кто-то время назад отмотал и все, Кит больше никогда не умрет. Тот день исчез, исправился, и Кит снова тут.

Но это был другой Кит. Те же воспоминания, то же тело, те же эмоции, но какая-то глубокая погруженность в себя, какой с ним раньше не случалось. Кит и в тот день сидел, рассматривая свои руки. Аллура боялась, что с ним эксперимент не получится — никто не знал, насколько Кит галра и может ли это помешать клонированию. Но видимо все, что было в Ките от галра, было смыто со стен кабины и пеплом выброшено в космос.

Лэнс не помнил своей смерти и пытался представить, что не умирал. Был на лечении в розовой жидкости. Вернулся на день назад во времени. Все в порядке, плывем дальше. Боялся, что остальные начнут его избегать, хотя те продолжали и с Китом общаться как ни в чем не бывало. Но и тут все было в порядке — он оставался Лэнсом, и они продолжали относиться к нему так, словно ничего не случилось.

Третьим на эксперимент нарывался Широ. Пропал в одну из вылазок, был захвачен галрой. Никто не собирался плюнуть на него и раскупорить себе нового, пахнущего чем-то средним между резиной и кровью Широ. Они разрабатывали план, просчитывали варианты.

— Я могу подключиться к их системе, — предложила Пидж. — Подберемся незаметно к кораблю, я открою его камеру. Дальше дело за Широ, нам нужно будет только подобрать его.

— Это рискованно, — возразила Аллура. — Нужно еще что-то… Мы же не можем просто протаранить их корабль и…

— Всё нормально, — перебил Ханк. — Мы же это… вроде как бессмертные. Если с нами что-то случится, то мы снова будем тут.

На него обернулись, Лэнс почувствовал острое желание плюнуть на спасение Широ, на всю эту затею, снова забиться в свою каюту, включить музыку и выключить свет. Кит отреагировал по-другому, он взорвался мгновенно:

— Ты что несешь?!

— Нет, я понимаю, это неприятно… Но вы же не помните. Вы, вроде как, и не умирали. Кит, не надо так на меня смотреть! Я понимаю, что я в этой вылазке тоже могу умереть, но я о том и говорю. Если меня там убьют — я вернусь. Часть меня уже сейчас тут, я с ним даже разговариваю, когда сливаю туда воспоминания. Говорю: «Эй, парень, если что, ты позаботишься о них за меня». И это, знаешь, здорово. Понимать, что ничего не закончится.

— Давайте это в другой раз обсудим, — Лэнс поймал Кита за куртку, дернул на себя. 

Ханк даже закрыться от предполагаемого удара не пытался — он ждал его. Был готов ответить за то, что сказал. И черт возьми, на Ханка нельзя было сердиться, такой же его труп спал в колбе на верхнем этаже, и так же должен был его заменить. Лэнс не желал ему скорее это испытать. Ханк был простым малым, для него способ Аллуры и правда был альтернативой бессмертию, и говорил он не со зла. Лэнс понимал и его, и Кита. Наверняка Ханк так же был рад, что к нему вернулись с того света люди, с которыми его жизнь, необходимость и вся эта война спаяли наживую, кожа к коже. Он не видел нюансов — того, что вернулись уже не совсем они.

— Да, сейчас в приоритете Широ, и пока вы тут спорите, его там могут пытать, — повысила голос Аллура, тут даже Кит заткнулся, вернулся на свое место. — Но Ханк не прав. Я никому не позволю умирать, не надо оборачиваться на запасные тела. Я надеюсь, что нам не придется их использовать. Даже снова для Лэнса и Кита… тем более для них.

Лэнс попытался представить, что умрет снова. Этот он, уже почти привыкший, что он живой. И за него снова станет жить другой Лэнс. Ведь, пожалуй, для них все он и прошлый, и будущий — одно и то же, и только для самого себя все эти трое — другие, чуть ли не совершенно разные люди. Наверняка так же себя чувствовал Кит.

Продолжить им не дали. Запрос на сеанс связи от клинка Морморы Лэнс воспринял с энтузиазмом — эти ребята могли им помочь.

Но «эти ребята» несли плохие вести:

— Черный паладин выбрал смерть. Он смог высвободиться из камеры, но, оказавшись окруженным, выстрелил в себя.

Вместо лица с ними разговаривала звуковая дорожка — спокойная и бесстрастная. А ведь в Клинке не знали, что у паладинов есть запасной Широ. Просто относились к смерти как к чему-то естественному.

— Я не верю, — выдохнула Аллура.

— Видимо, он не хотел подвергать опасности остальных. Есть видео с камер. Оно настоящее, мы проверяли. Я переправлю его вам.

Когда исчезла звуковая дорожка, показалось, что на мостике вдруг стало темно. Словно кто-то накрыл космос черным махровым полотенцем.

— Это все из-за этой программы, — подал голос Кит. — Из-за ваших клонов.

— Кит, — упрекнул Ханк так, словно он нецензурно выматерился при принцессе. Но Кит после этого только повысил голос:

— Широ бы не сделал этого, если бы знал, что это конец! Но он думал, что у него будет шанс. У другого него… Но он ведь все равно умер. Он ведь все равно не вернется уже!  
Аллура стояла снежной королевой — спокойная, ледяная. Только руки сцеплены в замок, удерживали в ладонях всё мужество, что оставалось у принцессы.

— Мне жаль, что Широ поступил так. Я… постараюсь объяснить ему, что это было неправильно, — пообещала Аллура. Кит не стал с ней спорить, сбежал с мостика.  
Лэнс выждал минуту, другую, пока все отвлеклись, а потом и вовсе разбрелись по кораблю, не в силах друг другу смотреть в глаза, и проскользнул к каюте Кита. Там было заперто и темно, но куда же еще Киту было деваться с корабля? Есть свои плюсы у космоса: будь они на Земле, Кит бы уже отправился гонять на своем байке.

Аккуратно постучался, ожидая увидеть в каюте Кита такую же темноту, да и вообще самого Кита в состоянии, дословно повторяющем депрессию Лэнса. Но в комнате горел яркий свет, а раздосадованный Кит, увидев его на пороге, проворчал только:

— Я хотел бы побыть один.

— Неа, нет. Не хотел бы, — уверенно заявил Лэнс. — Потому что я б вот не хотел. Снова в одиночку это проходить, ни за что. И ты пока единственный, кто точно поймет и на своей шкуре то же испытал.

— В этот раз умер Широ, а не ты, — возразил Кит. Если бы он правда хотел остаться один — захлопнул бы дверь перед его носом. Но Кит медлил.

— Снова пойдешь его «встречать»? — склонив голову к плечу, спросил Лэнс негромко. Киту пришлось впустить его внутрь, он не хотел, чтобы разговор слышал даже коридор.

— Слушай… — начал Кит, стараясь не смотреть в глаза. — Я не знаю, как это было для тебя. Но я очнулся, вокруг этот сироп, помню только как сидел у компьютера со шлемом на голове — и ничего больше. И никого. Пустой коридор и… и правда как в мясной лавке — десятки вариаций меня же. Только еще не живые. Как куклы. Это было жутко. Аллура ждала с полотенцем уже на выходе. Я не сразу понял, что вообще произошло. И… тебе ли не знать — это все-таки то еще потрясение. То, что ты умер.

Лэнс за его длинный диалог занял единственную горизонтальную поверхность — сел на кровать. Кит посмотрел на это неодобрительно, так, словно уже и жалел, что впустил.

— Поэтому я встречал тебя, — кивнул Кит уже не так дружелюбно. — И поэтому пойду встретить Широ. И врежу ему. Плевать, что там обещала себе Аллура. Расскажу ему, как он умер, и что сам лишил себя возможности вернуться… настоящим.  
Последнее почему-то больно резануло, хотя и Лэнса после возвращения тоже эта собственная настоящесть беспокоила. Иногда он осматривал свою каюту — она была пустой, совершенно никакой, никаких личных вещей, после его смерти даже прибираться не пришлось бы. И тогда Лэнс задумывался, что с тем же успехом они могли никогда не быть настоящими. Созданными Аллурой со всеми их воспоминаниями для сражений.

— Эй, Кит, — Лэнс упер локоть в колено, посмотрел немного сбоку, словно заигрывать собирался, и, подтверждая это впечатление улыбкой, спросил:

— А как умер я?

— Не сам, — коротко отрезал Кит, глядя на него сверху вниз холодно.

— Ой, а ты рассказываешь только тем, кто сам? — в том же тоне продолжил Лэнс. — Кит, ну серьезно. Мне интересно… Нет, не так… Оно грызет меня. Я хочу знать.

— Я не знаю как, — соврал Кит, повернулся к двери. — Тебе пора. Я хотел бы побыть…

— А я расскажу, как ты умер, — предложил Лэнс. Кит обернулся медленно, он выглядел ошарашенным, и непонятно было, хочет он это знать или нет. Скорее, судя по выражению лица, он не мог поверить, что Лэнс способен на такую подлость. — Или не хочешь?

— Расскажи, — кивнул Кит. Словно на «слабо» его брал.

— Ой, ну какой же это секрет. Ты… — весь блеф Лэнса рассеялся с почти слышным «Пф». Он открывал рот, но сказать не мог ничего, точно заколдовали. Нельзя было глядя Киту в глаза рассказать, как отскребали его от кабины Красного. Слова раскаленным железом прикипали к горлу.

— Понимаешь? — спросил Кит.

— А Широ, значит, сможешь рассказать?

— Я должен ему объяснить, что это ловушка. Думать, что у тебя есть шанс начать сначала. Я не тот Кит, который… был. Да и ты не тот Лэнс.

— Ну спасибо, поднял настроение, — Лэнс говорил все так же задорно, словно все это было шуткой. Так получалось — чем паршивее было, тем сильнее тянуло балагурить. Он поднялся с кровати, пошел к двери, у которой уже нетерпеливо ждал Кит. — Только Широ встречать без меня, лады?

Кит открыл ему дверь, остановился в проеме, и всему коридору вместе с Лэнсом задал вопрос:

— Лэнс, а ты когда-нибудь думал, просыпаемся ли мы с утра такими же, какими засыпали? Или это уже тоже другие мы?

***

Даже вспоминая о своем пробуждении, Лэнс не идет встречать Широ. Пусть они там с Китом сами разбираются, а пока можно немного соврать себе. Сказать, что и с Широ, и с Китом ничего не происходило. Просто за них умер кто-то другой. Какие-то другие они, ставшие Лэнсу почти что чужими.

И все же столкнуться с живым Широ в комнате отдыха для Лэнса так внезапно, словно Широ умер окончательно, и Лэнс уже не ожидал его тут встретить. Широ сначала дернулся, словно леска к затылку была привязана, но при виде Лэнса успокоился, улыбнулся. Спокойно показал правую руку, и Лэнс, привыкший к его протезу, не сразу разобрал в чем дело, но понял, что что-то изменилось.

— Теперь живая, — подтвердил Широ. Лэнс решил подыграть в этой игре в «Ничего-Не-Случилось», улыбнулся и сел напротив:

— Пидж, наверное, все ногти от досады сгрызла. Ей нравилась твоя рука.

— Мы еще не виделись, — стушевался Широ. Он разминал живую правую руку, словно все еще не мог поверить. Они никогда не спрашивали его о том, как он ее потерял. Это был негласный кодекс на этом корабле — не спрашивать Широ про год у галры и про все его шрамы. — Слушай… Кит говорит правду?

— Когда как, — пожал плечами Лэнс. — Как-то он…

— Я про то, как я умер, — мягко перебил Широ, глядя все еще на руку. — Я поверить не могу, чтобы я… Даже если ситуация была бы безвыходная… Но Кит говорит, что есть видео.

— А еще, что ты не стал бы этого делать, не будь у нас шанса возвращаться. Раз за разом, — подтвердил Лэнс. Разговор из дружеского превращался в то, из-за чего Лэнс не хотел идти встречать нового Широ. — Что лучше, настоящая рука или протез? Все-таки для тебя он был оружием?

— Что было бы для нас полезнее? — перевел вопрос Широ, но Лэнс отрицательно покачал головой:

— Нет. Я спрашивал тебя. Как это для тебя?

Широ снова посмотрел на ладонь, сжал и разжал каждый палец по очереди, вздохнул:

— Я не знаю. Сначала я жил так. Потом появилась искусственная рука, я долго привыкал к ней… А теперь вот эта для меня как чужая. Но я привыкну. Конечно, для меня была бы лучше настоящая… не будь у нас войны.

— Разберемся, — пожал плечами Лэнс. — Видишь, ни у кого нет такой руки и все как-то справляются.

— Так не похоже на тебя, быть таким серьезным, — заметил Широ. Улыбка его тут же погасла — скорее всего, ему показалось, что он мог обидеть Лэнса, ведь это и правда был уже другой Лэнс.

— Предлагаешь шутить сейчас? — фыркнул Лэнс, помахав рукой. — После того, как мы несколько часов назад тебя мысленно похоронили? На самом деле я еле держусь, чтобы не разрыдаться, бросившись тебе на шею.

— Это было бы… — Широ осекся, уставился за спину Лэнса. Там в дверном проеме остановился Кит, посмотрел на обоих так, словно пару часов назад поссорился до драки и с Лэнсом, развернулся и ушел молча.

— Я его разочаровал, — вздохнул Широ, глядя в опустевший дверной проем.

— Успокаивай себя тем, что это был не ты, — предложил Лэнс.

***

Лэнс не был самоубийцей, в тот вечер к Киту уже не совался — ни оправдаться, ни поговорить, ни попробовать как-то смягчить сцену. Он отлично понимал, что думал об этом Кит и почему разозлился (а он разозлился, хотя ничего и не сказал). Но в комнате отдыха Лэнс чувствовал — Широ так же страшно и одиноко, как и Лэнсу после его воскрешения. И так же как Лэнс Широ хотел, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь сказал ему, что все в порядке, от него никто не отвернулся. Судя по всему, Кит при возвращении сказал ему совсем не это, и только еще больше огорчил.

Лэнсу было плевать, как умер Широ. Он не собирался винить ни его, ни Аллуру. Он почти подстроился под изменившиеся обстоятельства. Пугало только то, что однажды придется вернуться домой. В то долгожданное домой, где он будет чувствовать себя чужим, подмененным. Подброшенным яйцом кукушки.

Невидимая черта пролегла между ними троими, прошедшими через перерождение, и Ханком с Пидж. Конечно, Лэнс не желал им смерти, наоборот надеялся, что они более осторожные и никогда не попадутся. А Пидж внезапно с роботов переключилась на них, изучала так, словно наверху в колбах не плавал ее запас тел. Любое из них можно было бы разбудить в любой момент, и вот у них уже две Пидж. Какое счастье, что они не сделали так с ним при живом Лэнсе. Том, настоящем Лэнсе…

— Я чувствую некую вину, — признался Кит. В шлеме со светодиодами он выглядел как-то беззащитно. Лэнс даже подозревал, что шлем давил ему на какие-то особенно чувствительные участки мозга, заставляя быть более откровенным. С Широ Кит по-прежнему держался отстраненно, словно за что-то наказывал, хотя с воскрешения того прошло уже полторы недели.

— Вину? — переспросила Пидж. Лэнс только наблюдал. Он уже попытался возразить, что у него столько же прав быть подопытным, как у Кита, но Пидж отшутилась, что ей нужен кто-то посообразительнее.

— Да. Словно я не должен был жить. Словно играешь, используя читы. И ты об этом знаешь, и все знают…

— У всех есть эти читы, — возразил Лэнс, тут же адресовал Киту широкую улыбку: — Как думаешь, можно попросить Аллуру поэкспериментировать со структурой? Мне никогда не нравился мой подбородок. Раз она нас с нуля делает, может, она и это изменить сможет? И глаза сделать голубыми.

— Нам обязательно говорить при нем? — вздохнул Кит. 

Пидж кивнула:

— Да, ты прав. Лэнс, пойди посмотри, как там Ханк. Если ты захватишь пару бутербродов и…

— Да я молчу, — тут же пообещал Лэнс, сел слушать дальше.

— Почему ты вообще тут? — вздохнул Кит.

— Жду своей очереди. А почему ты решил это пройти?

— Пидж не просто экспериментатор… Пидж и сама участник этого эксперимента. И я не хочу повторения истории с Широ. Я хочу, чтобы мы выживали любой ценой. Словно у нас больше нет никаких шансов. Никаких тел на замену.

— Я тут подумал про старые добрые разговоры, переспал бы ты со своим клоном или нет. Я бы со своим не стал. Не с таким подбородком, — глухо засмеялся Лэнс.

— Твою мать, Лэнс… — прошипел Кит. Он и дернулся было ударить или схватить, но проводки шлема опасно натянулись, пришлось сесть на место.

— Давай задам вопрос по-другому, Кит? Ты хотел бы просто умереть? Не забывай, если б не этот проект, нас бы с тобой тут не было. Широ еще… ну не знаю, может быть. А вот мы с тобой точно трупы. Стопроцентные. Без вариантов. Мы оба понимаем, что без — я про тебя, ты про меня.

— Какая разница? — вздохнул внезапно очень спокойно Кит, словно вмиг дзен познал. — В конце концов мы просто мясная начинка для железных львов. Мы так хорошо им подходим, что Аллуре лень искать новых.

Пидж обернулась к Лэнсу в поисках поддержки, и тот просто не мог оставить девушку в беде, снова улыбнулся:

— Да, узнаю нашего Кита. Никакой ты не чужой. Все тот же засранец Кит. Ничего не изменилось.

Кит удивил снова — вместо того, чтобы швырнуть в Лэнса чем-нибудь, ответил глухим:

— Спасибо.

***

Кит вел себя как работник, страшно обиженный на босса, но вынужденный исполнять его приказы. Казалось, что Широ смирился, старался не трогать его помимо сражений. Кит же старался, чтобы его личное мнение никак не сказывалось на команде. Но оно сказывалось. Лэнс уже позволил себе мысль о том, что прошлый Широ был редкостным засранцем, чуть ли не хуже Кита — сбежал, оставив копии себя разбираться.

Лэнс представлял себе какой-то праздник на семь человек. Если точнее, пять человек и двоих алтеанцев. Если еще точнее — два человека, три клона и двоих альтеанцев. Представлял, как похлопает Широ и Кита по плечам в разгар благостного веселья и скажет: «Ну, хватит дуться-то. Мы все в одной лодке тут».

Но потом, на третьей неделе своего возвращения, Широ вернулся с одной из вылазок, притащив с собой сломанную, испачканную в красном куклу в бело-зеленом скафандре. Это не было похоже на Пидж, кровь полностью заливала внутреннюю поверхность стекла перед лицом.

— Может, еще можно будет что-нибудь?.. Хоть что-то сделать? — хрипло спросил Широ, передав Пидж Корану. Тот подхватил девушку и унес, ничего не сказав, не обещая. Аллура осталась успокаивать Широ — перехватила за плечи, ворковала так, словно только он тут был ранен:

— Ты сам в крови. Широ, что с рукой? Тебе нужно в капсулу.

Широ удивленно уставился на правую руку, в ней оказалась открытая рана.

— Я… отвык от того, что она живая. Что с Пидж? Ей помогут?

— Да, просто понадобится больше времени. Но тебя тоже нужно будет вылечить,  
Когда Лэнс заглядывал в отсек с медицинскими капсулами, там мариновался только Широ. Аллура говорила, что Пидж нужна другая помощь. А Кит сидел на полу в медицинском отсеке, смотрел на Широ, который видеть или чувствовать его не мог.

— Он попытался донести Пидж, — начал Кит, когда Лэнс сел рядом. — Он мог добить ее и не рисковать.

— Широ бы так не поступил, — фыркнул Лэнс.

— С собой же поступил… — Кит сейчас как никогда был похож на проблемного подростка, поссорившегося с родителями.

— Как думаешь, где Пидж? — перевел тему Лэнс. — Ханк говорил, что искал ее. Каждый уголок облазил. Даже скафандра, что на ней был, не нашел.

— Думаешь, Пидж…

— Да, теперь в клубе. Сможет производить эксперименты над собой же.

Кит поднялся, когда увидел, как открылась капсула Широ. Словно готова еда в микроволновке.

— Как думаешь, а эти капсулы нас лечили или тоже новых создавали? — негромко спросил Кит, подходя ближе к Широ. Тот постепенно приходил в себя, выбрался сам, на Кита посмотрел с опаской, но первое, о чем спросил:

— Что с Пидж?

— Они нам не говорят, — пожаловался Кит. Тон его был совсем другой, более мягкий и уже без неприязни. — Обращаются с нами как с детьми.

— А с тобой что? — удивленно спросил Широ. — Я что-то пропустил?

Кит протянул ему руку, крепко пожал, признался честно:

— Я сердился в первую очередь на тебя прежнего. Ты мог там думать, что делаешь нам одолжение. Спасаешь нас, но… я бы отправился за тобой. Я бы вытащил тебя, а если бы умер… что ж, я уже вроде как…

— Эй, не говори так, — попросил Широ. Именно попросил, с этим своим беззащитным выражением, которое преображало его лицо.

— Тогда не делай так больше, — вторил Кит.

***

Пидж им вывели прямо как диковинного зверя — ее проводил на мостик Коран. Живую, здоровую, только растерянную.

— Как видите, с пятым все в порядке, — словно открывая парад, возвестил Коран. Аллура смущенно, но довольно улыбалась.

— Пидж, где ты была? — тут же оживился Ханк. — Я тебя не мог найти. Как вы ее вылечили? Там же… Прости, Пидж, но там же даже голову размозжило.

— Ханк, — одернула Аллура.

— Я сама удивляюсь, — улыбнулась Пидж. Она выглядела бледно, казалось, что ее тошнило.

— М. Значит, вы вылечили ее? — спросил тоном профессионального детектива Кит. Только блокнота в руках ему не хватало.

— Вылечили, — подтвердил Коран, слегка задел Пидж, подсказав говорить.

— Да. Было больно, но… — начала Пидж.

— И если я поднимусь в «холодильник», то все запасные тела Пидж будут на месте? — гнул свое Кит. Лэнс молчал. Возможно, он бы не догадался, но они не так давно говорили об этом.

— Кит, что ты говоришь? — попытался возмутиться Ханк. — Зачем им врать? В случае с вами двумя они сказали это сразу. Пидж, ну ты ему скажи!

— Я не умирала, — как дрессированная возразила Пидж, но в ее голосе не было возмущения. Она была слишком шокирована, чтобы врать.

— Если ты поднимешься, там будут все тела, — подсказала Аллура упрямо.

— Потому что вы еще одно сделали? — кивнул Кит. Лэнс молчал еще и потому, что не хотел сейчас давить на Пидж. Ей и так не по себе. Ну хочет она врать, ну пусть будет так, сделаем вид, что поверили, потом спросим сами.

— Кит, перестань, — на этот раз Пидж сама набирала обороты, в голос прорезалась обида. — Тебе так хочется, чтобы я умерла? Чтобы вы не чувствовали себя единственными ущербными?

— Что последнее ты помнишь? — внезапно вклинился Широ. Он смотрел с примесью надежды и недоверия.

— Ну правда, что вы прицепились, — не выдержал Лэнс. — Пидж если и не умирала, то пережила очень неприятные моменты. Дайте ей отдохнуть.

— Взрыв, — упрямо перебила Пидж. — Меня отбросило. Мы были на…

— Что я сказал тебе перед взрывом? — продолжал Широ. 

Пидж помедлила всего секунду, прежде чем ответить:

— Что у нас обязательно все получится, если постараемся.

Лэнс заинтересованно молчал.

— Они ее не вылечили, — Широ отвернулся.

— И что теперь?! — тут же сорвалась Пидж, ударила себя открытой ладонью в грудь. — Это я! Меня не волнуют ваши рассуждения и депрессия на пустом месте. Прошлое тело сломалось, да здравствует новое тело!

— Полегче-полегче, — обращаясь ко всем, заговорил Лэнс. — Мы все немного на нервах и…

— Да нет ничего плохого в том, что это клон Пидж. Просто я не понимаю — от нас это зачем скрывать? — Кит уже переключился на Аллуру. — Нам врать зачем?! Мы тебе кто, дети что ли?!

— Да потому что вы так реагируете! — тут же сдала себя Аллура. — Словно я враг вам! Я дала вам шанс! Вас четверых к этому моменту тут могло не быть вовсе!

— Ну да, так удобно, что не нужно искать каждый раз новых паладинов, а использовать по десять раз старых, — Кит говорил это уже по дороге к выходу, но задержался около Пидж. — Я рад, что с тобой все в порядке.

Только после этого вышел. Тогда голос подал Ханк:

— Эй, ребята… Так я, что же, получаюсь единственный нормальный?..

— Эй, Ханк, это прозвучало очень расистски. Мне что, пора создавать организацию по защите прав клонов тут, на корабле? — пошутил Лэнс, пытаясь как-то разрядить обстановку. Широ просто протянул Пидж руку, заверил:

— Все в порядке, но не нужно портить все и врать нам.

***

Надо сказать, Лэнс простил всю эту затею Аллуре даже не на своем воскрешении. Простил за шанс снова увидеть Кита, даже после того, как они его внутренности от кресла пилота отскребли. Для него Кит не был ненастоящим, неживым или другим. Это был все тот же Кит, можно было однажды собраться с духом, прижать его и поговорить наедине. Решить что-то для себя, для него, сдать себя с потрохами. Но вот странно, когда Лэнсу дали новый шанс, он готов был упустить и его. Он упустил бы так все десять, все сто шансов, что подвернутся, потому что исход был половина на половину. Лэнс хотел сначала сам разобраться в своих чувствах к Киту. Можно сказать, что и разобрался. В тот момент, когда он понял, что умер, и что кроме Аллуры его ждет тут, по эту сторону черты, Кит, Лэнс вдруг подумал, что вернулся он ради него. Так, словно он вернул себя сам, усилием воли. Умирая на далекой планете или в кабине льва (хотя Лэнс проверял, там не было ни пятнышка крови), усилием воли потянулся обратно, к Киту, и очнулся живой и невредимый уже в корабле. Поговорить с Китом было необходимо, но Лэнсу казалось, что тому ну совсем не до чьих-то чувств. Он никак не мог разобраться в себе, в происходящем и в своем отношении к этому. После возвращения Пидж, Лэнс подловил Кита как-то в коридоре, перегородил ему дорогу и предложил в ответ на разозленный взгляд:

— Просто представь. Что тебя бы тут не было, Кит.

— Я по-прежнему не уверен, что это я тут, — покачал головой Кит. Лэнс пожал плечами:

— Это ты. И это я. И если бы не вся эта затея, нас бы тут не было. И Пидж. И Широ. Как бы ну квизнак с ней, с Аллурой. Может, она нас использует, но я очень сомневаюсь. Она весь свой мир потеряла, ей не хочется теперь потерять и нас. А в это мы из-за нее ввязались. Я могу ее понять и не обвиняю… Но мы-то, Кит. Ты, конечно, та еще заноза в заднице, но мне бы не хватало наших перебранок. И Широ мне бы не хватало. И Пидж.

— Мне казалось, ты ненавидишь меня, — глядя исподлобья, возразил Кит.

— Ой, ну я тебя умоляю. Давно уже нет, только ты в это и веришь.

***

Ханк стал еще осторожнее, чем обычно, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж… Верил, что раз остальные по разу умирали, то теперь точно настала его очередь. И, честно говоря, очень раздражал этой осторожностью и своими намеками. Он акцентировал внимание на том, о чем даже Аллура предпочитала не вспоминать. Одергивать Ханка было бесполезно.

И вот, когда все более-менее улеглось, в замок-корабль вернулось спокойствие, а Лэнс стал подбирать момент и слова для разговора с Китом, красный лев где-то в свалке космического мусора откопал галрийский истребитель. Это было не так странно, как его содержимое — в кабине пилота оказался едва живой, но все-таки живой Широ. С протезом вместо руки.

Страшно было смотреть на их Широ, к которому они уже успели привыкнуть. Найденного отправили в капсулу для восстановления, этот остался на мостике.

— И так… — начал он, и почти все подобрались, вздрогнули. Как ни странно, первым перебил его Ханк:

— Это не значит, что ты не Широ. Давай просто назовем тебя Вторым, и у нас будут два Широ… Или, если хочешь, первым. Он будет Широ, а ты Первый. Аллура, пожалуйста, не усыпляй его! Это будет нечестно.

— Ханк, пожалуйста, — попросила Аллура мягко.

— Что? У меня есть право голоса. Ну правда, можно нам его оставить, пожалуйста. Я не буду больше называть его клоном только потому, что вернулся настоящий.

— Ханк, он не вернулся, — жестоко прервал Кит, хмуро глядевший перед собой. Ханк не понимал, как и Лэнс, но у него хватало ума молчать и не выдавать себя.

— Широ погиб, — продолжал Кит. — Я смотрел видеозапись… я пытался понять. И я показывал ее Широ, чтобы он больше так не поступал. Он не мог выжить, ему выстрелом голову разнесло. С такими ранами даже галра бы ничего не сделала.

— Получается, у них уже были мои воспоминания, — предположил Широ. Он все равно выглядел обеспокоенным. — Зачем они прислали нам… меня?.. Разве для них это не хуже?

— Ты как-то говорил, что при возвращении ничего не помнишь… — задумчиво заметил Кит. Широ тут же спохватился так, словно был преступником, которого готовы были вот-вот засудить.

— Я вспомнил потом. Не всё, обрывками, но вспомнил. Когда я очнулся в «холодильнике», я помнил все четко до того момента, до какого принес свои воспоминания.

— Почему бы не поверить, что тот Широ — настоящий? — проныл Ханк. 

Широ первым обернулся к нему, покачал головой:

— Он и есть настоящий. Такой же настоящий, как я. Настолько, насколько мы оба можем им быть…

— Ты что задумал?! — тут же почувствовал Кит.

— Ничего. На корабле очень сложно будет спрятаться, когда тут всего пятеро. Но я боюсь оставлять вас… Я бы отправился к Клинку Морморы, помог бы им, там руки лишними не будут. А вы пока присмотрели бы за этим Широ. Или предлагаете, чтобы Аллура снова меня усыпила на время?

— Я не буду этого делать, да и не смогу, — возразила Аллура. — Но и отправлять Широ куда-то не хочу. Мы можем объяснить тому, что вернулся, что ошиблись. Разбудили его клона, потому что нам соврали, что он умер.

— И что, нам не могли соврать? Вы так доверяете этому клинку? — перебил Ханк. Только ввиду характера он не мог злиться. Может, и к лучшему, им хватало проблем с Китом.

— Могли. Но никто и не говорит, что мы посадим того Широ, который с протезом, в камеры и будем следить, что он выкинет. Он тоже Широ, и это первое, что нужно принять, — у Аллуры как-то получалось успокаивать всех, когда она сама была на взводе. А иногда пугать всех паладинов, которые по идее ее должны были защищать.

— Я себя знаю лучше, чем кто-либо, — возразил Широ. — Поэтому… Я в Клинок Морморы, предупредите их, чтобы они меня на подлете не расстреляли.

***

Широ никто не мог помешать, он обещал только поддерживать связь с кораблем, когда было можно. Даже шутил, что будет в двух местах одновременно, — как ему повезло. На что Лэнс предложил разбудить все остальные девять запасных тел, и прибавил какую-то пошлую шутку, но получил выразительный взгляд от Кита. Вместо того, чтобы огорчиться, Лэнс поймал себя на том, что ему нравится бесить Кита. В последнее время красный был занят только собой и своей болью, но с ним произошло то же, что с Ханком и Лэнсом, которые забыли про свои семьи — слишком много всего навалилось. Проблемы более важные, требующие экстренных решений. Некогда было рефлексировать по поводу даже собственной смерти, тем более, что она оказалась явлением временным. Тем более, что они могли попасть в такую же задницу, как Широ, и столкнуться с такими же собой, которые тоже имели полные права на существование, как и они сами. Лэнс на самом деле ой как не завидовал Широ. Да даже Кит подальше засунул свои обиды на Аллуру, а может, все-таки помог тот разговор. И опять же, Кит был первым, кто отправился поговорить с их новым Широ. Вся команда тихо ждала за дверью каюты, и слышно было только, как Коран точит ножи, готовый в любой момент ворваться спасать их паладина от клона.

Кит вышел из каюты с тихой улыбкой, которая тут же погасла, как только дверь закрылась, оставив Широ в полумраке.

— Мне нехорошо, — глянув на них, сообщил Кит.

— Он тебя проклял? — шепотом спросила Пидж. Они выглядывали из-за угла, готовые в любой момент снова спрятаться.

— Нет, мне просто нехорошо… Он что-то подозревает. Его не было почти месяц. Сколько нужно на создание клона?

Вот так, запросто. Для Кита в этом не было больше ничего сакрального, омерзительного, противного. Все равно, что спросить маму, уже будучи взрослым, сколько времени продлились роды. Ничего необычного.

— Земная неделя, — задумчиво ответила Аллура. — Плюс-минус.

— Мне нужно отлучиться.

— В Клинок? — понял Лэнс. — Я с тобой.

— Я в здравом уме ни за что не возьму тебя с собой, — фыркнул Кит. — Да и кто-то должен присмотреть за этим Широ… Я, конечно, сомневаюсь, но если он вдруг…

— Да нормально все с ним будет, а вот с тобой — не уверен! — Лэнс выбрался из-за угла. Он настаивал только потому, что это было шансом поговорить с Китом наедине. И дождаться ответа, не боясь, что он замкнется или запрется в своей комнате. И не по радиосвязи, и без свидетелей. Идеально.

— Два льва это слишком.

— Полетим на твоем. Я синего только недавно помыл, нечего ему снова космический мусор собирать.

Конечно, никого Лэнс не мыл. Во всяком случае, не на этой неделе.

***

Кит искал что-то среди космического мусора, среди обломков от все той же битвы, но там он провел немного времени, отправился проверять ближайшие планеты.

— Если нужно что-то вычислить, попросил бы Пидж или Ханка, — предложил Лэнс. — У них это хорошо получается.

— Не хочу пугать их раньше времени, — признался Кит, внимательно осматриваясь. Лев поворачивал голову вместе с ним, и Лэнс даже завидовал такому единению — он знал, что для поворота головы льва существовало колесико, которое регулировалось большим пальцем, но движений рук Кита он не заметил. Лев двигался неспешно, словно сам по себе.

— И что же мы ищем? — спросил Лэнс, всматриваясь в темноту, позолоченную светом ярких звезд. — Я же должен знать, что могу увидеть.

— Широ, — нехотя ответил Кит.

— Что, тебе мало? Почему не Лэнса и не Кита? Ты же теперь не королева драмы, проигрываешь в сравнении с Широ, и тебе надо…

— Они давно могли создать клона. Как думаешь, почему этого выпустили к нам только теперь?.. Не помнишь, две недели назад где мы были?

— В том созвездии… ну, такое, на обезьяну похожее?

— На обезьяну? — фыркнул Кит, но прошелся ладонью по панели, начал вбивать координаты.

— Ну да. Такую, лохматую и жующую банан.

— Я понял, — с улыбкой отозвался Кит. Лэнс уже по панели сообразил, что да, он понял.

— Вау. Наверное, у нас где-то и правда был момент единения, что мы понимаем друг друга почти без слов, — задумчиво произнес Лэнс, в голове тем временем прокручивая совсем другие слова. И по тому, как напрягся Кит, понял, что чем-то умудрился себя сдать. — О чем думаешь?

— О том, зачем ты увязался за мной.

— Четыре пары глаз лучше, чем две. А взял бы Пидж, было бы шесть, и места бы поменьше заняло.

— Мне казалось, у нас существует право против себя не свидетельствовать, — отшутился как мог Кит, но головы не поворачивал. Изучал открывшийся после перехода космос, снова высчитывал что-то на экране, почти вслепую. Лэнс всматривался в каждый метеорит, что бороздил это черное полотно. Хотя он и не понимал, чего ждал отыскать Кит.

— Я подумал, что ты будешь совсем не против моей компании. А еще что ты пытаешься от нас удрать, чтобы поплакать где-нибудь на далекой планете, как ты это всегда делаешь, и я обязан помешать тебе.

— Я не плакал, — фыркнул Кит. 

Лэнс продолжал ковырять:

— Даже когда умер?

— Я не помню.

— Даже когда воскрес?

— Нет, там было и так достаточно жидкости.

— Даже когда умер я? — обычная шутка, вполне в духе Лэнса. 

Но Кит проиграл в тот момент, когда не стал продолжать их пинг-понг вопросов и ответов. Произошла пусть секундная, но все-таки заминка, и Кит не сразу сообразил, что время упущено. Вздохнул устало:

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Правда или вызов, — передразнил Лэнс.

— Мы тут не в игры играем.

— Возможно, но я пока Широ не вижу. А я очень внимательно смотрю. Почему было не взять Черного Льва, он бы быстро его нашел.

— Я больше не сяду в Черного. Это место Широ, и ему самому вдвоем теперь там тесно будет.

— Кит изволит шутить, — вздохнул Лэнс. — Так ты плакал?

— Нет. Я подумал, что целых пять часов тишины без тебя и твоих дурных шуток.

— А я плакал.

— Когда умер?

— Когда ты умер, — честно сознался Лэнс, и тут же сделал вид, что с особой тщательностью рассматривает именно тот обломок, что крутился с его стороны. — А когда сам не помню. Но мне кажется, я пережил это не так болезненно. Для меня же это было все равно, что снял с головы шлем и — проснулся уже в розовом геле для волос. Мерзко, но терпимо, учитывая, что мог не проснуться вовсе. А тебя мы все-таки… хоронили.

— Я думал, Аллура собирает наши останки в красивые гробы и хранит где-нибудь на чердаке замка. На всякий случай.

— Что, серьезно? Тогда я знаю, что она может делать с моим трупом.

— Лэнс, это мерзко, — одернул Кит, не отворачиваясь от космоса. Они не смотрели друг другу в лицо, они словно разговаривали с космосом.

— Что? Мерзко или ты ревнуешь? Ты убедился, что меня сожгли? До последней косточки? А?

— Откуда ты знаешь? — на секунду отвлекся от иллюминатора Кит, и Лэнс даже не сразу понял, в чем дело. Кита сначала соскребли, потом сожгли, а останки развеяли в космосе. Как бы он ни умер, он думал, что с его телом поступили так же. Конечно, Кит должен был знать, что его сожгли. Но тон, и этот взгляд, рискующий, отвлекшись, пропустить в космосе крупицу, Широ.

— Погоди, — Лэнс чувствовал, как перехватило горло. — Ты хочешь сказать, что я сгорел?.. В смысле заживо? Не после того, как все собрали в кучку?

Кит отвернулся снова, осознав свою ошибку. Он молчал несколько минут, а Лэнс и спрашивать не хотел. Но Кит, уже начавший говорить, продолжил, и по голосу казалось — это его мучило. Он должен был рассказать:

— Прямое попадание луча. Он жарил Синего несколько минут. Броне ничего не было, только от копоти отмыли, а вот ты… Температура внутри была где-то сто двадцать по Цельсию. Пришлось остужать, чтобы войти. И сиденье пришлось менять — тебя вместе с ним… — Кит прикусил губу, словно сам себя заставляя молчать. Лэнс переварил, кивнул.

— Про твою смерть все равно не расскажу.

— Будто она единственная, — цыкнул Кит. — Война продолжается. Их целая армия, нас пять пилотов. Мы снова умрем, и… меня почему-то не успокаивает, что потом из «холодильника» вылезем новые мы. Потому что… не знаю, как насчет характера, но это буду уже не я.

— Как думаешь, а с тем Китом у меня будет шанс? — устав ходить вокруг и около, поддел Лэнс. Кит скорчил такую морду, словно Лэнс спьяну в баре похвалил его задницу, но вместо того, чтобы послать раз и навсегда, предложил:

— Давай поговорим об этом не тут?

— Ой, да я специально ждал, чтобы никто не подслушивал! Серьезно, мне кажется, там даже в туалете микрофон для экстренной связи! И наверняка они всегда включены. Спорить могу, Аллура теперь в нас всех будет жучки вшивать, чтобы не терялись. Ее любимые игрушки же! Она нас создала, полное право теперь на нас имеет.

— Поговорим вечером, — мягче предложил Кит. — Я приду к тебе.

— Не придешь, — попробовал закрепить результат Лэнс.

— Приду. Но ты можешь верить, что не приду. Ты только в каюте будь, а не сбегай.  
— Я не трус, — фыркнул Лэнс, серьезно вглядываясь в подозрительную точку. — А теперь левее. Вон там. Это явно истребитель.

— Галры, — кивнул Кит.

— Он от них и сбегал, — подтвердил Лэнс. — Или хочешь сказать, что они летели-летели и решили, не вышвырнуть ли нам истребитель в космос?  
Кит взялся за управление, и лев резво двинулся к треугольнику истребителя.

***

— Аллура, где Широ? — негромко спросил голос Кита в динамиках. Принцесса отвлеклась, улыбнулась смущенно, вернулась панели:

— Тут, со мной. Я помогаю ему подстричься.

— Хорошо. Это надолго?

— Он тебе нужен? Я передам, что…

— Задержи его, — шепнул Кит. — Мне нужно пару часов.

— Хорошо, но я отпущу его только после стрижки, — жизнерадостно отозвалась Аллура, не показывая вида.

— Что-то срочное? — заволновался Широ.

— Нет, просто Кит вернулся и думал, что ты еще спишь. Ничего, он подождет. 

***

Как только ангар закрылся, к ним выбежала Пидж. Кит никому ничего не объяснял, но она либо знала, либо догадалась, когда увидела на радарах, что Красный возвращался с истребителем в пасти.

Тело Широ сохранилось, только ввалились глаза, щеки. На нем был потрепанный незнакомый скафандр, чуть приподнятые губы обнажали ровные зубы.

— Истребитель за борт, — скомандовал Кит, выбравшись из льва. Лэнс отставал. — Что с Широ? Он мертв?

— У нас два живых, — напомнила Пидж, отвлекшись от созерцания трупа. Она почему-то злилась.

— Пидж, ты не понимаешь? — Кита трясло. — Ты видишь, что они делали? Они отправляли Широ одного за другим к нам. Этот добрался. А остальные не смогли. И при этом это были все те же Широ.

Лэнса по позвоночнику холодом продрало. Он не думал, что могло быть что-то страшнее смерти, а вот оно — лежало в залатанном скафандре. Галра заставляла Широ раз за разом умирать, а потом на верную гибель выпускала нового.

— И что предлагаешь делать с трупом? — Пидж была на взводе. Кит поймал ее за рукав, когда она собиралась уйти, оставив их одних разбираться с телом.

— То же, что сделали со мной, с Лэнсом и, спорить могу, с тобой. Похоронить. Нельзя так оставлять. Или ты хочешь, чтобы и нас бросали в космос, как только мы свое отработаем и сломаемся?

Пидж подумала, пожала плечами:

— За мной. Я знаю, где сжигают тела.

— А можно я пас? — попросил Лэнс, но Кит глянул на него так, что был бы ближе — ударил бы. Но он не мог и Пидж держать, и Лэнса бить — не хватило бы рук.  
Они протащили тело мимо Ханка, кинули на ходу: «Истребитель выбрось». И Ханк, заметив, что именно они тащат, издал какой-то булькающий звук: кажется, его снова рвало.

Широ сложили прямо в скафандре на металлический поднос. Словно собирались делать из него пирог. Лэнс тоже чувствовал подступающую к горлу тошноту, но он только сполз по стенке. К счастью, от него больше ничего не требовалось — крематорий запускала Пидж. Кит обернулся, рявкнул:

— Ты там в обмороке что ли?

— Оставь его, — спокойно попросила Пидж. — Ему, может, навеяло что-то.  
О, если б не ее слова, ему бы и не навеяло. Но теперь Лэнс четко представил себе и уходящий в печь мясной фарш, что остался от Кита, и него самого, заживо расплавившегося в кабине Синего.

— Квизнак, — прошептал Лэнс, чувствуя, как закружилась от всех этих эмоций голова. К счастью, двери были герметичны, оттуда не вырвалось ни дыма, ни запаха. Широ сгорал тихо, молча, в то время как еще один на корабле спокойно стригся, не зная об этом.

— Быстро мыться, — приказал Кит, когда тело уже догорало. — И по каютам. Лэнс так точно в каюту, чтобы Широ по твоей кислой физиономии не догадался, что что-то не так.

— Спасибо, я с радостью, — отозвался Лэнс, перевернулся встать на четвереньки и пополз к выходу. Он думал о том, помнит ли Кит о своем обещании, или теперь не до этого.

В каюте он снова выключил свет, забрался под одеяло в чем был, хотя раньше никогда не позволял себе лезть в кровать даже в повседневной одежде, не то что в боевом облачении. Он лежал и все ждал, когда придет Кит. Нельзя было откладывать, все происходящее было слишком жутко, и в Кита нужно было вцепиться мертвой хваткой. Попросить быть с ним. С этим ним, этому Киту. Какая разница, что завтра они могут быть уже другими.

А потом раздался сигнал тревоги. Только его в тот вечер и не хватало. Но Лэнс, путаясь в одеяле, вскочил. Бегом направился туда, откуда шел сигнал.

И проехался еще с метр, влетев в комнату. Это была каюта для отдыха, просторное место с диваном и столиком в центре. На белой стене расплылась красная клякса, похожая на кленовый осенний лист, под этой кляксой лежал Кит. На столе пыталась подняться раненная Пидж, прижав к себе левую руку, словно та была сломана. Разбитые очки лежали у ног Лэнса. Широ стоял в центре этого кошмара, и его протез светился фиолетовым, а глаза — желтым.

— Лэнс, стой! Это все еще Широ! — предупредила Пидж. — Вырубить его! Надо просто вырубить его! Я смогу определить, что с ним не так!

Широ поднял ее левой рукой за ворот, занес светящуюся правую. И Лэнс, без возможности стрелять или атаковать, обхватил его поперек тела, сбил с ног. Пидж упала удачно, на диван, Лэнс же ударился об угол стола, его лицо справа обожгло, мелькнуло что-то фиолетовое, и послышался запах паленого мяса. Лэнс успел глянуть в другую сторону — Кит не шевелился, лежал лицом вниз. Что-то перемкнуло в этом моменте, он направил Широ в затылок дуло баярда, почти нажал на спусковой крючок, когда Широ своим привычным голосом спросил:

— Лэнс, что ты делаешь?

Глаза у него больше не светились.

— Держи его! — скомандовала Пидж, расчехляя что-то похожее на шприц. Широ даже обернуться не успел, когда ему в шею вкололи полную ампулу. Он ослаб, перестал сопротивляться. Словно умер, но он по-прежнему дышал.

Не веря себе, Лэнс поднялся, сделал шаг к стене, у которой лежал Кит. Потом еще один, еще, споткнулся на ровном месте и рухнул. 

***

Сначала ему показалось, что он умер снова. Но он ощущал себя по-другому, и субстанция оказалась другая. Да и последним воспоминанием было не как он сливал в машину свои воспоминания, а та драка.

Его подлечили, и выбрался он из медицинской капсулы. Широ ждал с остальными напротив, и прежде, чем Лэнс, разозлившись, бросился на него, он понял — у Широ обе руки на месте. Это их Широ, которого создали они.

Кит стоял тут же, живой и невредимый, и у Лэнса немного отлегло от сердца. Он готов был обнимать Кита и рыдать, если б не риск получить после этого по морде.

— Я думал, — начал Лэнс, который то тянулся к Киту, то тыкал в него остальным, — я имею ввиду, что ты был там… лежал в крови, и… мне казалось, что ты не…

— Лэнс, — одернула Аллура. Кит смотрел внимательно, но Лэнс только теперь заметил: тот, кажется, не понимал его.

— Мы не рассказываем друг другу как умерли, первый кодекс паладинов, — вступился Коран, и Кит посмотрел на него раздраженно, но возражать ничего не стал, снова повернулся к Лэнсу.

Тот смотрел на Кита, а чувствовал себя так, словно его внутренности сейчас в стиральной машинке мыли. Почти невыносимо. Он не смог спасти Кита. И в то же время Кит был тут, живой и здоровый.

Но это был уже другой Кит.

— Что ты помнишь? — спросил Лэнс, уже зная ответ на свой вопрос. Они сливали воспоминания раз в неделю, из памяти Кита должно было вывалиться последние дня три, в том числе и их с Лэнсом разговор, и обещание вечером обсудить все в каюте, в более спокойной атмосфере.

— За обедом Ханк сказал, что запек необычную птицу. На вкус она была как индейка. Аллура кричала на него, и сказала, что мы не можем трогать живых существ, даже если это просто животные. Мы рассказывали ей, что едят на Земле, и она назвала нас чудовищами.

Киту словно было стыдно за то, что он помнит так мало. Не помнит, как появился другой Широ, и как попытался улететь их, чтобы не мозолить им глаза. И чего-то очень важного для Лэнса, из-за чего тот смотрел на него с такой надеждой, не помнил.

— Три дня назад, да, — кивнул Лэнс, попытался улыбнуться. — Я так рад, что есть эта технология. Как круто, что я могу снова говорить с тобой.

Кит отвел взгляд. Он был подавлен новым воскрешением, и новостью о том, что умирал, и что с этим как-то связан тот Широ, что тоже считал себя Широ. Просто иногда в нем пробуждалось что-то другое.

***

— А мы можем ему руку отпилить и нашему пришить? — предложил Лэнс, рассматривая через стекло того Широ, что был агрессором. Спиной почувствовал злой взгляд другого Широ, пожал плечами: — Что? Он нас с Пидж чуть не убил.

— Он себя не контролировал, — вступился за свою копию Широ. — То есть… я.

— Нет уж. Все, дорожки разошлись, — Лэнс на пальцах показал раздваивающиеся ветви дерева. — У него свои тараканы, и пока он поплавает в супе, у тебя свои, но ты хотя бы на нас не бросаешься.

Лэнс только теперь заметил — никому бы и в голову не пришло предложить уничтожить проблемного Широ, у них же есть свой клон. Нет, они только заморозили его в капсуле и решали… Как его спасти, решали. После того, как тот убил Кита. Потому что этот Широ в капсуле для них был настоящим и, даже при наличии живого и активного второго, они не хотели бросать этого.

Кит выглядел по-прежнему бледно, развернулся уходить:

— Я плохо себя чувствую.

Ступить он успел всего шаг, прежде чем его подхватил Коран, принялся обшаривать его тело, заглядывать в глаза, в рот.

— Плохо себя чувствуешь? Как плохо? Тошнит? Рвота есть? Может быть, ты получился с браком, ведь ты плохо себя чувствуешь с самого возвращения в…

— Как еще я должен себя чувствовать?! — рявкнул Кит, убрав его руки. — Мне просто хочется побыть одному. Я уже ничего не понимаю.

Коран смотрел ему вслед так, словно был девушкой Кита, которую он только что бросил.

Когда все потихоньку разошлись по кораблю, Лэнс пошутил по поводу того, чтобы Широ не выбрасывал снова их пленника в космос, и ушел к каюте Кита. Его разрывало между двумя противоречивыми желаниями: поговорить с Китом и не трогать его пока что. Что бы он сказал ему? «Знаешь, мы тут с другим тобой поговорили, и вроде все так удачно складывалось, что в тот вечер я все-таки надеялся если не на секс, то хотя бы на легкий петтинг. И раз уж ты за него, то давай поговорим уже с тобой». Или сразу: «Другой ты клялся мне в любви и волочился за мной по полу, пока я не согласился с ним встречаться. Ну ничего не поделаешь, раз ты за него, я все-таки обещал». Меньше всего хотелось начинать разговор заново и при этих обстоятельствах. Лэнс по себе знал — собственная смерть как новая рана. Киту сейчас не до отношений. Но это по-прежнему был его Кит. Кит, не сказавший ему ничего конкретного. Не пославший и не согласившийся. Лэнсу-то хотелось верить, что Кит хотел согласиться, но правды он по-прежнему не знал, а во всем происходящем было и не до того.

Еще ему казалось, что Кит чувствует его за дверью. Банально услышал, потому что ну как он мог на всем пустом корабле прослушать шаги, остановившиеся у своей каюты. И Лэнс стоял лишние полчаса, обещая себе, что, если Кит откроет, нагрубит, спросит какого черта ему надо, Лэнс расскажет всё как было. И спросит, не знает ли Кит, что именно он хотел сказать ему вечером.

Но дверь была закрытой наглухо, никто не выходил накричать на Лэнса.

***

— Скорее всего они не знают, что у нас есть технология клонирования…

На мостике была вся команда, Аллура задумчиво водила пальцами по монитору, без особой цели.

— У этого клона установка вернуться обратно, принести им по возможности тело паладина. Тела.

— Зачем? — не понял Ханк. Кит словно и не слушал, был в каких-то своих мыслях, Широ потирал правую руку, словно ее перед дождем ломило. Пидж наблюдала за всеми так, будто это она тут была самой старшей и умной. Так, будто уже знала, что предложит Аллура.

— Чтобы они могли также создать своего. Чтобы он смог для них перегнать льва. Я не сжигала тело Кита.

— Предлагаешь отпустить его с трупом в Галру, чтобы они создали нам еще одного Кита? — взорвался Лэнс. — Да мне одного выше крыши! У нас еще восемь в холодильнике маринуются! Тебе мало что ли?

— Мы отправим нашего Широ. С трупом Кита и с Пидж. Они смогут узнать, как запрограммирован тот, другой Широ.

— Все-таки будем отпиливать руку? — спросил Ханк, бледнея так, словно его вот-вот должно было снова вырвать.

— Нет, мы не галра! — возмутился Коран. — Сделаем вид, что рука у него не настоящая.

— Широ, ты согласен? — с надеждой спросила Аллура.

— Спасать себя же? Конечно, — кивнул тот. — Но для Пидж это может быть опасно.

— Пидж ведь не станет в случае опасности простреливать себе голову? — Кит словно на каждого холодной воды плеснул. — Потому что видела, что ничем хорошим это не заканчивается.

— А что, этот Кит еще злится? — фыркнул Лэнс. — Мне казалось, что это та версия Кита, которая уже примирилась с Широ и его поступком.

— Будете их прикрывать, — вздохнула Аллура. — Кит, ты готов или лучше останешься в замке?

— Готов, — кивнул тот.

***

Они не заходили в «холодильник» без необходимости. Лэнс просто надевал шлем, садясь перед большим компьютером. Просто для себя вслух здоровался:

— Привет тот я, который заменит меня. Что тебе сегодня рассказать?

Рассказывать не нужно было, воспоминания сами дополнялись в общую картину, Лэнс чувствовал только легкие электрические разряды. Где-то там, за стеной, находилось помещение, где хранился их шанс на новое возвращение.

— И если я умру, — экрану сказал Лэнс, улыбнувшись так, словно разговаривал с будущим собой, — то, пожалуйста, передай Киту, что я любил его. Как-нибудь знаешь… эдак. Вроде как… — он снял шлем, не переставая говорить…

… и снова открыл глава, вывалившись из розовой жижи на пол корабля. Снова выплевывал ее из легких, протирал от нее глаза. Его ошеломило в этот раз так, словно сразу после того, как снял шлем, получил по голове сковородкой. Вытирая запястьем перемазанной руки лицо, поднял глаза, чтобы увидеть Корана, что-то скрупулезно записывающего, и Кита. У Кита был поврежден доспех и разбито лицо — широкая ссадина справа, от заплывшего глаза к подбородку.

— Мы не смогли? — в перерывах между кашлем, спросил Лэнс. — Погоди… мое тело… не у них?..

— Нет, я вернул его на корабль, — покачал головой Кит, поджал губы: — Как и свое.

— Широ?

— Они нашли код.

Лэнс больше не предпринимал попыток заговорить — согнувшись пополам выплевывал розовый гель из легких, желудка, вычищал из ушей и волос.

— Хочу в душ, — проныл он. — И чтобы меня по меньшей мере сутки не трогали.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Кит.

— Теперь отправишься в капсулу? — проворчал Коран, обращаясь к нему.

— Что последнее ты помнишь? — спросил Кит, и Лэнс понял, что уже слышал этот вопрос… От кого? Наверное, от него же в прошлый раз.

— Мы собирались на вылет с Широ, чтобы узнать, как помочь его клону, которого нам подкинула галра. Теперь я могу идти, господин детектив?

Кит выглядел чем-то то ли огорченным, то ли разочарованным.

***

— Это довольно странно, разговаривать с самим собой… Но, честно говоря, я чего-то такого и ожидал. Но почему я напал на вас и ранил команду? — Широ сидел в центре дивана, второй он — стоял напротив. Диван был пуст, все по-прежнему побаивались приближаться к галрийскому клону. Пидж и Аллура убеждали, что он больше не опасен, но тоже держали дистанцию.

— Скорее всего потому, что тебя создали галра, — как можно легкомысленнее ответил Лэнс, тут же получил под ребра от Кита. Широ напротив них тут же выпал из разговора — открыв рот, смотрел на команду поочередно, потом себе в глаза. Кит явно был наготове, но внимание его было приковано к Лэнсу — вдруг еще что сболтнет. Но Лэнс не был самоубийцей.

— Именно поэтому тут я, — кивнул Широ так, словно говорил с ребенком.

— У тебя есть рука, — только заметил клон.

— Нас создают с рукой.

— Что, хочешь сказать, что они создали меня полноценным, а потом отрезали руку и вместо нее снова пришили эту! — Широ выглядел возмущенным. Лэнс только плечами пожал под внимательным взглядом Кита. — Но вы-то зачем рисковали из-за меня? Если у вас был Широ, то зачем…

— Опять двадцать пять, — вздохнул Ханк.

— Не говори так, Кита это бесит, — вполголоса попросил другой Широ.

— Ну можно я теперь ему что-нибудь расскажу? — попросил Лэнс.

— Если мы признаем тебя не настоящим, не стоящим наших усилий только потому, что тебя создала галра, или потому, что Широ у нас уже есть, то мы должны и себя признать не живыми и согласиться с тем, что мы давно умерли, — внезапно серьезно объяснил Кит. Лэнс даже присвистнул. — Даже если бы вас по кораблю разгуливало все десять, мы бы ни одного не смогли бросить.

— Только давайте не будем проверять, — попросил Ханк. — Кстати… Я тут очень много думал, и… как насчет того, чтобы правда разбудить вторых нас?

Лэнс мог ждать такого предложения от Пидж, но не от Ханка. Прежде, чем кто-либо озвучил вопрос, Ханк сам почувствовал, что должен объясниться:

— Просто понимаете… Кое-что не дает мне покоя. И наверняка не только мне. Мы делаем очень полезное дело и все такое, но… Знаете, мы ведь никого на Земле не предупредили. И записки не оставили. У меня есть родители, у Лэнса семья. У Пидж еще кто-то должен был остаться, кого не похитили пришельцы. И они не знают, что с нами. И мы нужнее тут и вернуться не можем. Так почему бы нам не разбудить вторых нас и не отправить на Землю?

— Ох и влетит же нам, — Лэнс пытался улыбнуться, у него перехватывало дыхание. Как он раньше об этом не подумал? — Я буду ненавидеть себя, когда буду разбираться со всеми проблемами на Земле… Если можно, конечно. Можно же?

— Конечно! — радостно приняла это Аллура. — Почему я не подумала раньше? Это замечательная идея!

— Меня можно не будить, мне на Земле делать нечего, — отказался Кит, и Лэнс даже пожалел того себя, что будет помнить Кита, но Кит будет где-то далеко воевать против галры. Ну и ладно, может быть, хоть у того Лэнса это пройдет.

— Я хотела бы, — кивнула Пидж, она была в таком же состоянии. — Широ?

— Боюсь, что тут мне безопаснее, — пожал плечами тот, — как бы странно это не звучало, так что придется вам потерпеть, что нас двое.

— Я подготовлю тела, — зажглась Аллура. — Нужно будет обновить воспоминания. Значит, Пидж, Лэнс и Ханк. Хорошо.

— Только придется раз в два года возвращаться, чтобы обновить их, — вклинился Коран, который тоже выглядел вполне довольным и счастливым.

Но его слова, самые обычные и в то же время непонятные, развеяли радость. Напряглась Аллура. Коран часто сыпал непонятными понятиями и иноземными фразочками, но сейчас каждый силился понять его, потому что это было как-то напрямую связано с экспериментами и с каждым из них.

— Зачем? — первым спросил Ханк.

— Просто для проверки, — попыталась сгладить Аллура. 

Но Корана уже несло:

— Потому что тело клона существует два года, потом оно саморазрушается. Это же не вечная жизнь, право слово.

На этот раз стало по-настоящему тихо. Казалось, можно было услышать, как космическая пыль царапает обшивку корабля.

— Даже если нас не убьют, раз в два года мы будем умирать? — уточнил Широ, второй по-прежнему молчал и рассматривал железную руку.

— Ну… получается, что так, — пожал плечами Коран. — Но в чем проблема? Вы же оживете. Мы будем записывать ваши воспоминания до последней секунды, а потом пробуждать новых вас. Или сначала ждать, когда вы умрете…

— Как были, так и остались для вас игрушками, — проворчал Кит.

— Я сделала для вас все, что могла, — перешла в защиту Аллура. 

Снова быстрее всех приняла новость Пидж:

— Два года так два года. Мы клетки кожи каждый день меняем. Каждую секунду. Подумаешь, тело сменить.

Лэнса снова как холодной водой окатило. Прошла прежняя эйфория — он был как смертельно больной, которому доктор отмерил два года. Он не мог думать дальше этих двух лет. Он никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что он живой. А теперь оказалось, что это еще и временное.

— Ладно, — севшим голосом согласился он. — Мы шли списывать наши воспоминания и будить новые тела. Посмотрим, как круто говорить с собой же.

— Тебе не понравится, — фыркнула Пидж.

***

— Ты о чем-то говорил со мной, — начал ни с того ни с сего Лэнс. Он улыбался так широко, что было больно. Кит перед отлетом правда о чем-то говорил с тем Лэнсом, что отправлялся на Землю. Тот выглядел после разговора огорошенным, хотел о чем-то предупредить себя же — и не успел. Но Лэнс был уверен, что теперь Кит повторит и ему. Кит застыл посреди коридора, смерил его с макушки до пят таким взглядом, словно на глаз мог определить, какая версия Лэнса перед ним.

— Говорил, — подтвердил Кит.

— А мне того же сказать не хочешь? — Лэнс плавным движением приблизился, предвкушая что-то очень хорошее, приятное. Кит смотрел на него по-прежнему так, словно не понимал. Он отодвинулся и спокойно отрезал:

— Нет.

Лэнс даже растерялся. Когда Кит двинулся дальше, Лэнс перегородил ему дорогу, затараторил:

— Но ведь ты сказал это мне! Тому мне, который улетел! Но он тоже я. Абсолютный я! Я в него добавил все до последнего воспоминания!

— Именно потому, что я его больше не увижу, он — другой, — возразил Кит. Лэнс поймал его за руку, увернулся от попытки ударить, потому что с легкостью смог ее предсказать.

— Ты мне решил жизнь испортить? Тому, который поехал ее налаживать, подальше от этой войны и тебя?

Кит молчал, руку больше не отбирал, но смотрел зверем. Лэнс готов был уворачиваться снова.

— Я не собираюсь ничего тебе говорить. Того Лэнса я больше не увижу, потому что в ближайшие два года на Землю не собираюсь.

— И чем это лучше меня?

— Тем, что он будет в безопасности. Всякий раз, когда я пытаюсь поговорить с тобой об этом… всякий раз, когда мы приходим к какому-то общему выводу… ты умираешь.

— Это просто совпадение, — Лэнс отпустил его руку, отступил на шаг. Он вдруг правда Кита за все простил. — К тому же… я не умер. Я тут. Я не собираюсь умирать, по крайней мере в ближайшее время. Давай так, ты скажешь, а я сразу же схожу и передам эти воспоминания себе же. Идет?

Сейчас казалось, что он готов был ввязаться с Китом в драку, заломить руку за спину и продолжать давить, пока Кит не сознается наконец. Раз не получалось по-хорошему. Но Лэнс не сдвинулся с места, когда Кит обошел его и спокойно бросил:

— Прости, но нет.

***

Меньше всего Лэнсу после такого отказа хотелось оставаться одному. Он думал найти компанию на мостике, но там оказалась только Аллура.

Корабль был в режиме автопилота, на мостике горел приглушенный свет. Аллура ждала чего-то, положив подбородок на сложенные руки, перед ней был экран и на нем точка — Широ, который отвозил клоны на Землю. Услышав шаги, Аллура обернулась, при виде Лэнса спохватилась, подозвала молча.

— О, принцесса, неужели вы наконец оценили и… — без особой впрочем надежды начал Лэнс, все-таки подобрав для Аллуры лучшую из своих улыбок. Принцесса резко наклонила его голову, приложила к голове Лэнса наушники, шепнула:

— Он тут.

— Я услышал, — довольно кисло отозвался Широ из динамиков. — Кое-кто хотел поговорить с тобой.

Лэнс вцепился в наушники. Так странно было услышать в них же свой голос, свои интонации:

— Лэнс, братишка! Ну ты знаешь же? Знаешь, что я хочу сказать?

— То, о чем тебе поведал наш замкнутый друг, — нетерпеливо поторопил Лэнс.

— Да этого и вслух произносить не надо, мы оба с тобой и так знали. Давай, дожимай снежную королеву, он почти на все согласен.

— Почти?

— Ну, я не знаю… Прямо уж это мы с ним не обсуждали, но ты же знаешь, что он тебе все это время пытался сказать. Что, Лэнс, ты — самый офигенный и самый классный на весь этот корабль. И зачем ему правда на Землю, если у него есть ты?

Лэнс задумался, рассматривая теперь тоже точку, которой был черный лев и Широ. Они сами отказались возвращаться на Землю даже на время — тоска и так мучила, а тут и вовсе не выгонишь, так и остаться недолго.

— А ты его больше не увидишь, — напомнил Лэнс. Он не дразнил, он говорил это грустно. Ему по-прежнему было жаль того себя.

— Ну так у него есть ты, что же я сам себе дорогу переходить буду? Давай, Лэнс. Я верю, что ты сможешь его уломать.

***

— Кит! Кит!

Больше всего Лэнс боялся, что он не откроет, и все заготовленные слова покажутся вдруг банальными и глупыми, придется отказаться от них, тратить время на то, чтобы придумать новые. К тому же пройдет эта счастливая эйфория — он получил подтверждение, оставалась только какая-то формальность. Но дверь в каюту открылась, Кит смотрел на него раздраженно, готовый к драке.

— Что-то с Широ или вашими клонами? — прямо спросил он.

— Нет! — ответил Лэнс, и прежде, чем он заговорил дальше, дверь закрылась. Пришлось барабанить опять, для верности еще прибавить: — Нас атакует галра!

Дверь открылась снова.

— Почему это говоришь ты, а не Аллура?

— Потому что мне надо с тобой поговорить, а не Аллуре! Кит-Кит, смотри, я говорю «Воль», ты говоришь?..

— Ты пьян, что ли? — Кит присмотрелся. Он по-прежнему застыл, готовый нырнуть в свою каюту и запереться там, после чего Лэнс и правда его вытащил бы только на бой.

— Я говорю: «Я люблю тебя», ты отвечаешь?! — игнорируя вопрос, продолжил Лэнс и замер, боясь вдохнуть. Кит не сразу понял, открыл рот что-то ответить, скорее всего, послать окончательно, даже сделал какое-то движение закрыть дверь. Лэнс с восторгом наблюдал за тем, как преображалось его лицо. Сначала удивленное, потом растерянное, какое бывало у него редко. Потом Кит все-таки попробовал с этим же беззащитным выражением лица закрыться у себя, но на этот раз Лэнс придержал дверь, он по-прежнему ждал ответа. Кит смотрел искоса, недовольно.

— Слушай, — вздохнул Лэнс. Он продолжал улыбаться. Очень хотелось с двери положить руку на плечо Кита или на затылок, но понимал, чувствовал — сейчас это опасно, — уже двое меня умерло, не сказав этого. И по крайней мере один ты. Когда мы с тобой отправились за Широ, ты обещал, что мы сможем поговорить вечером. Я почти сказал тебе, ты почти сказал мне. Это не значит, что я умру сразу после этого. И я не думаю, что ты настолько дурак, чтобы верить в это. В конце концов, где тот Кит, что всегда рвался в бой без плана? Я признаюсь тебе первым! Не стыдно?

— Нет. Я признался тебе первым, — негромко опроверг Кит. — Просто ты… Просто ты это забыл. Это был другой ты.

— Я так и думал, — кивнул Лэнс. Его сердце уже бухало где-то под подбородком. Казалось, он и правда сейчас умрет: слишком много для него одного, как хорошо, что можно разделить это с Китом, и он поймет. — А мне еще не говорил.

— Все равно, я был первым, — перешел в наступление Кит, Лэнс даже улыбнулся такому напору.

— Неа, не было. Это был другой я. А этот я ничего не слышал и сказал первым.

— Я уже дважды тебе это сказал, — с чем-то похожим на гордость вспомнил Кит. — Тому, другому тебе, которого отправили на Землю.

— Мда, отстаю, — признался Лэнс. — Тогда я буду говорить тебе это чаще. Сто раз. Слушай: «Я…»

— Да что ты орешь на весь замок? — Кит, разозлившись, затащил его в каюту, дверь закрылась автоматически. И, до этого такой смелый, Лэнс оробел, замолчал. Во-первых, это была территория Кита, а во-вторых — после такого признания они тут же оказались заперты в замкнутом пространстве наедине, и вряд ли кто-то сейчас мог бы им помешать. Кит же наоборот стал уверенней, улыбнулся почти хищно.

— Ненадолго же тебя хватило, — заметил он. Звучало как вызов, и Лэнс, все еще деревенея от собственной смелости, протянул руки, переплел их за спиной Кита, на пояснице. И тот не ударил.


End file.
